


Once a Princess, Always a Princess

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur comes back, Community: summerpornathon, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin's impatient with a newly-returned Arthur, and things get kind of silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Princess, Always a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> written for summerpornathon's week five challenge, something about beds and sleep and oh god I wrote this in like an hour forgive me

It takes about three dates before Merlin is unable to stop himself from throwing Arthur up against a wall and kissing the hell out of him.

Well, ‘dates’ is what Arthur calls them. After emerging from Avalon, Arthur had woken up in Merlin’s bed with a bit of a learning curve to surmount. He'd then learned modern English from television, television and a spell, and now he rattles off words like he’s writing for a WB drama.

Merlin, on the other hand, call their outings 'frustrating exercises in trying to integrate an unfortunately attractive wanker into modern society.' and he may be immortal, but he's also _human_. So after several excursions into the world, during which Merlin is unapologetic about his last-few-centuries-old sexuality, and Arthur responds with unerring support and a lot of friendly, thoughtless touches, he decides to hell with it, and kisses his once and future king. Right on the mouth. Right inside the door to his flat.

“Merlin,” Arthur says against Merlin's mouth, “not that I’m objecting, much to my surprise, but isn’t this a bit—soon?”

Merlin groans. “Arthur. Arthur,” he says as he sucks kisses down Arthur’s gorgeous neck, “I know you’re chivalric and trying to be a gentleman and while I appreciate that, I really, do—“ He lays into Arthur’s mouth like a starving man. “--Eleven hundred _years_.”

Arthur hesitates for about a half a second, then kisses Merlin soundly on the mouth. “Right, then. I know you have a bed. I haven’t been in it since I was soaking wet and unconscious, but—“

Merlin’s dragged him halfway down the hall, deterred only by his want to shed as many clothes as possible—

Arthur snickers when Merlin gets caught up in his trousers in the doorway. “Can’t you just—“ He flicks his wrist. “—magic them away?”

They haven’t talked about that part. Merlin flushes. “I could, but—“

Arthur comes to stand with him. “But what?”

Merlin searches his face. “Would it shock you to know I’ve been waiting for this day since before you were king?”

Arthur blinks. It does shock him. Except for how it doesn’t.

“No matter now,” he decides, nibbling at Merlin’s mouth. “We’ve got time, now, don’t we?”

Merlin’s relief is palpable. His arms come around Arthur, memorising skin and bones, and he tugs them down onto the bed. “We’ve got time,” he says as he lands on his back with Arthur between his thighs, “but I really, really, want you to fuck me tonight. First thing.”

Arthur feels his whole everything heat up. “You’re certain?”

Merlin almost laughs, but this is Arthur, Arthur the overly noble... “Yes. I’ve been certain for a long, long time.”

Arthur breathes in, a bit shakily, then nods. “Alright, but— But you have to show me. I’ve never—with a man, of course, and—“

Merlin silences him with a kiss. “Of course. Of course I will.” And he does; he slicks up their hands, guides Arthur’s fingers one at a time, until he’s full of them both and Arthur’s eyes are wild.

“Merlin—can I—I want—“

“What, Sire?”

But Arthur doesn’t answer, and Merlin is momentarily lost—then Arthur is flipping them over, putting his sure, huge hands on Merlin’s hips and letting Merlin sink down onto his cock. “Oh, fuck—“

And Merlin’s never felt anything like it, neither of them have. It’s aching with the space of time between them even while it’s healing the wounds they never thought would heal. In the end, they come together, which should really not be possible in such circumstance but then again—everything about them is impossible.

The thought makes Arthur grin, and gather Merlin closer. They breathe together for long moments, kissing what skin they can reach with soft, thoughtless kisses, until Merlin finally slides off, tidies them up, and settles them in.

Arthur would be on board with this, but— “Merlin, for God’s sake, how do you sleep in this bed?”

Merlin’s head comes up quickly enough that Arthur begins to suspect something is afoot. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t act coy; it won’t work on me anymore.”

Merlin purses his lips. “Fine, I might have an answer but I won’t give it to you until you tell me what you mean.”

Arthur sighs. “Glad to know a millennium hasn’t made you less annoying.”

“Nor you less of a prat.”

“But I _mean_ , of course, that there is something large and awkward underneath this clearly shoddy mattress, and I can’t believe you ever—“

But Merlin is laughing, doubled over and guffawing. Arthur stares at him, flummoxed. “What the devil?”

“Arthur,” Merlin finally says through hiccoughs. “Arthur, I put a pea under the bed. Here.” And he says something unintelligible, and his eyes glow, and suddenly there’s a tiny pea in his hand, and the bed feels much less lumpy.

“Why ever would you do _that_?”

Merlin shakes his head, laughs still escaping. "It's a long, old story. I couldn't resist." He looks at Arthur, his eyes shining, not gold but with undisguised affection, and Arthur finds himself at a loss for words. Which is a very rare thing indeed, and he's about to protest—

But Merlin reaches over and captures his lips again. Arthur allows himself to be distracted by these tactics, instinctively rolling Merlin underneath him and kissing him back. "You'll explain later?"

Merlin's smile is blinding. “I’ll explain later. For now, we have better things to be doing.”

"Indeed."


End file.
